


PART 2 - "A NEW LIFE FOR RAYMOND DOYLE", Chapters 18 to 28 of 33.

by phantomsphriend



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsphriend/pseuds/phantomsphriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Part 2 of my 4 parts fan fiction, Chapters 18 to 28.<br/>There is explicitness here, although only in one Chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PART 2 - "A NEW LIFE FOR RAYMOND DOYLE", Chapters 18 to 28 of 33.

"A NEW LIFE FOR RAYMOND DOYLE".  
(The text written in [ ] is what the character is thinking)

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.  
The following morning, Ray Doyle is up bright and early.  
Today, he goes home - and he can't wait.  
Moving to the small bathroom, he removes the flimsy hospital gown and drops it over the bath.  
Standing naked, he turns on the taps.  
Adjusting them with one hand, he keeps the other hand under the flow of water until the temperature is perfect, then he steps into the alcove.  
"Aaaah! Oh yeah!"  
Relishing the warmth of the water on his body and his face, he smiles joyously.  
There is nothing like a hot shower in the morning to get the adrenaline going.

Fifteen minutes later, Raymond Doyle sits on the bed in a hospital bath robe, rubbing his wet hair vigorously with a towel.  
Now, after so long, he feels alive and ready for anything that life will, inevitably, continue to throw at him.

Bodie appears at the door and gazes in with a new girlfriend on his left arm, and clutching a sports bag with his right hand.  
With his buddy's back to him, he grins and, winking at his girlfriend, he steps up to him quietly.  
The woman smiles.

"Good morning Sunshine", he beams.  
Bodie can be such a cheeky bugger at times.  
Ray Doyle utters an expletive before turning to see his buddy - and an attractive brunette.  
The woman chuckles softly.  
"BODIE, don't do that!"  
Gazing at his friend, he nods his head towards the woman.  
"Who's the bird?"  
"This is Cheryl".  
Bodie grins at her.  
"My Lady Love".  
Gazing back at his friend, he grins cheekily, dropping the sports bag down onto the bed next to him and roughing up his curls.  
"Hey, knock it off mate!", his buddy chuckles.  
Bodie sits down onto a chair next to the bed, a big smile spread over his face.  
Raymond Doyle is damn lucky to be alive. He could have departed from the world at any time, but thankfully, he stuck around to fully recover.  
"I've brought your clothes Ray".  
"And a bird", his partner grins.  
"Oh no yuh don't mate. She's mine".  
Cheryl moves to Bodie and sits on his lap.  
"Ah. That's gonna hurt in the morning!"  
"Bodie!!!!", she says softly, thumping his arm.  
Retrieving the sports bag, Doyle stands.  
"There's a new pair of sunglasses in there Ray, and I've put both your hairbrush and your toothbrush in there as well", he grins.  
"You can keep the sunglasses. I bought 'em for you. When you're done with the brushes, just throw 'em back into the bag afterwards and you can get 'em later".  
Ray smiles his chipped tooth smile.  
"Thanks mate. I won't be long. And thanks for the new shades".  
Bodie smiles back as his friend returns to the bathroom with the bag.

"No rush mate. Take your time. I'll have something to occupy my time while you're away".  
He grins at Cheryl.

Before closing the door to get dressed, Doyle shakes his head at his friend, whose lips are already engulfing the woman's lips.  
He rolls his eyes and sighs.

Placing the towel onto the top rail around the shower, he then removes the bath robe and drops it on top of the flimsy gown.

Finally, Raymond Doyle emerges fully dressed with his new sunglasses on his head and the sports bag in one hand, which he returns to Bodie.  
Taking back the bag, he smiles at his friend.  
"How do you feel Ray?"  
"I feel great mate. I can't wait to get home", he responds with his delightful chipped tooth smile.

Cheryl gazes at Doyle for a moment before returning her gaze to Bodie.  
The mop-topped man seems nice enough, but her heart belongs to William Bodie.

As the woman and the two men step through the doorway, a man with an uncanny likeness to Doyle sees them and approaches them.  
Cheryl is amused.  
The man greets Raymond with a delightful smile.  
Stepping up to him, he embraces him warmly.  
"Hello Ray".  
"David", he breathes, his arms pinned by his sides.  
Glancing at Bodie, he shrugs.

Finally, he releases his brother and steps back.  
"It's Dave Ray. Remember?"  
William Bodie glares at him.  
"Hello Dave", Ray says softly.  
David notices the prominent bump on his brother's right cheek and around his right eye.  
"I'm so sorry about your injury", he says softly.  
He thinks back to that fateful day when both he and Bodie had turned him over and seen the disturbing sight.  
He wipes away a tear at the memory which still haunts him.  
Bodie continues to glare at him.  
"You're responsible for his injuries Doyle. You and Paul Chauvelin", he growls, clenching a fist.  
Cheryl steps back. Bodie's likely to fist him at any moment, and she doesn't want to be in the way.  
Doyle places a hand onto his friend's shoulder.  
"Bodie, it's OK".  
He shakes his head.  
"Not to me mate".  
"Bodie, it's all right. I'm all right. You and Cheryl wait for me outside. I won't be long".  
Bodie objects, but his friend is persistent.  
With his left arm around Cheryl's shoulders, he reluctantly moves away with the bag in his right hand.

**Once at the silver Capri, Bodie opens the passenger side door and, moving the front seat forward, he throws the bag onto the back seat before moving the front seat back to its original position.  
Cheryl steps in and sits quietly.  
Moving around to the driver's side, Bodie steps in, pulling the door closed after him.  
He gazes at Cheryl and smiles.  
"This may take a while", he says, shrugging his shoulders.  
Gazing ahead, he sits and waits, his fingers tapping the steering wheel.  
Cheryl moves close to him, placing a hand onto his shoulder.  
Gazing back at her, he grins.  
"I can wait".  
Pulling her close to him, he embraces her, kissing her hard on her lips.

"Your face looks great Ray".  
"Thanks", his brother smiles, revealing his chipped tooth; another new acquisition that Dave hadn't seen before.  
Poor Ray.  
Well, at least he still does have his wonderful smile.  
"How have you been David? Dave".  
"I've been all right mate, but very concerned about you".  
"Well, why wasn't you allowed to come and see me while I was in hospital? I don't understand those people".  
He shakes his head.  
"I was allowed to see you Ray, although only twice; and regrettably, both of those times, you were comatose".  
"Oh I see".  
Studying his brother's face intently, he smiles his delightful chipped tooth smile.

CHAPTER NINETEEN.  
"I'm sorry that I can't see you home Ray. Damned community work. I did want to see you though, and check on how you are".  
He pauses before continuing.  
"You and your friend will be pleased to know that I have severed my friendship with Paul - if it ever was a friendship. I've been doing what I can to get my life back together again, and to become a decent human being".  
"That's terrific", his brother smiles.  
"I'm glad to hear it".  
Dave nods.  
"Well, I'd better go. I want to keep my report at 100%".  
"Good for you Dave. That's the way to go".  
The two brothers clasp hands.

After a long handshake, Dave moves away.  
Ray watches him go with a full heart, putting on his sunglasses before making his way to Bodie for his ride home.  
His brother will be as he used to be. They will enjoy great times together again.  
Of course it will take time, but he is making terrific progress. 

Trotting down the front steps of the hospital, Raymond Doyle makes his way to the silver Capri.  
Gazing into the rear-view mirror, Bodie sees his friend approaching.  
Starting the engine, he rockets the car forward a short distance before turning the steering wheel sharply and screeching the tyres as the car turns.  
Luckily, the street is quiet with hardly any traffic, but even so, Bodie can be such a lunatic at times.  
Doyle rolls his eyes as the silver Capri screeches to a halt at the curb.  
Grinning, Bodie waves to his friend as Cheryl steps out to allow him access into the back seat.  
Once he is in and the seat is moved back into position, Bodie gazes back at his friend.  
"How did it go with Dave?"  
"He's gonna be OK Bodie. He's gonna make it", Doyle smiles.  
His friend nods.  
"That's great mate. I'm glad to hear it".  
Gazing at Cheryl for a moment, he then turns his gaze back to Ray.  
"Would you mind if I drop my lady off first? She has some things that she needs to do".  
She smiles with a blush.  
"Nah mate, I don't mind", Doyle responds with his delightful smile.  
"Go ahead".  
Placing his head back onto the headrest, he lets out a sigh and closes his eyes.  
Bodie nods and, smiling at Cheryl, he releases the hand brake, rocketing the car forward.  
Opening his eyes, Doyle lifts his head.  
"OY, BODIE!!!!", his voice hollers at him from behind.  
Shaking his head at his friend, he rolls his eyes.  
"Take it easy mate! I've only just come out of hospital! In case you've forgotten!"  
Slowing the car to a more sane speed, Bodie grins at him in the rear-view mirror.  
Doyle nods.  
"Thanks, that's better!"  
Focusing back onto the road, Bodie chuckles.  
Removing his sunglasses, Doyle rubs his eyes and places them back on, stretching out as much as he can in the confined space.  
"Well, I'm gonna have a bit of a snooze".  
Bodie gazes back into the rear-view mirror and grins at his buddy.  
"OK mate".  
Just before laying down, he speaks to Cheryl, placing a hand onto her shoulder.  
She turns to face him.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Ray Doyle".  
He smiles his chipped tooth smile.  
"Hi, I'm Cheryl", she smiles back.  
Laying down onto the back seat, he stretches out and, in a heartbeat, he is asleep.  
From behind them a moment later, a loud snoring reaches their ears which makes them laugh.  
At last, Raymond Doyle is going home.

Stopping the Capri at Cheryl's home, the happy couple kiss before she steps out.  
Moving around to the driver's side, she leans through the open window.  
"Catch yuh later Babe", Bodie smiles.  
"You bet", she smiles back, giving him a passionate kiss on his lips before she is gone.

Pulling up by a block of flats, Bodie parks in the street.  
"Ray. Raymond", he says softly.  
No response.  
Reaching one hand back, he gently rocks his buddy, waking him up.  
Opening his eyes, he gazes at Bodie and smiles.  
"Hey".  
Bodie smiles back.  
"Sorry to wake yuh mate, but you're home".  
"Great. Thanks".  
After a stretch and a yawn, Doyle sits up and removes his sunglasses.  
Blinking, he rubs his eyes before putting them on again.  
After being in hospital for so long, it's awfully bright.  
The two men step out; Bodie first, moving the seat forward to allow his buddy out.  
Doyle steps out of the car and gazes around as dark clouds blow in, hiding the sun.  
"Oh terrific!"  
Rolling his eyes, he shakes his head with annoyance.  
"What is it Ray? Aren't you glad to be home?!"  
"Of course I am mate. Bloody glad. I just wonder WHY the damn sun would hide away NOW. I've been indoors for TWO BLOODY MONTHS, and longing to feel the sun on me, and what happens? I get home, and it hides away from me. Dammit!"  
Removing his sunglasses, he places them onto his head.  
Blinking, he again rubs his eyes.  
"Awwww, poor Raymond", Bodie grins.  
"Don't worry, Ray of Sunshine".  
He pauses.  
"At least by name".  
He laughs.  
Doyle smirks at him, unamused.

Walking up the driveway, the two men chat and laugh.  
Gazing at his flat and his gold Capri, he smiles his chipped tooth smile.  
Stepping up to the car, he runs a hand along its sleek side.  
"Hello Goldie ol' girl. I've missed you", he smiles.  
"She's missed you too mate", Bodie grins.

[He's home! At last! Oh be still my heart, be still.]  
Gathering up the roses that she had picked a little earlier from her garden, Marjorie Harper in Number Four opens her front door and steps out.  
"Welcome home Mr Doyle", she smiles brightly.  
Stepping up to him, she offers the roses to him.  
Gazing into his glorious blue eyes, she notices a prominent bump on his face that she knows wasn't there before.  
[So that's what the bandage on your face was covering!], she thinks to herself.  
[Actually, your facial injury really doesn't look that bad at all. In fact, you're still a mighty fine looking speci-MAN!], her thought continues.  
Despite the terrible accident which damaged his cheek, her extremely attractive neighbour has, amazingly, become even more attractive!!!!  
"Thank you Marjorie", he says with a glorious chipped tooth smile as he takes the roses, enchanting her.  
She knows too that he definitely didn't have a chipped tooth before either.

SEVERAL WEEKS EARLIER.  
After being informed by Bodie that Ray had been badly hurt and hospitalized and that he won't be coming home for some time, Marjorie Harper breaks down, tears streaming forth from her large green eyes.  
Trying to be strong; not just for her, but for both Ray and himself, he takes her into his arms and holds her gently as she weeps, her body trembling.  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, he fights back threatening tears.

When he is sure that Marjorie will be all right, he releases her and steps back.  
Wiping his eyes with his hands, he moves to his car.

As soon as Bodie's car is out of sight, she races to her telephone to ring the hospital for news of Ray's condition.  
As much as she desperately wants to visit him, she can't impose herself on Bodie by asking if he would take her to the hospital.  
She's sure though that he would because he's a lovely man - although, in her eyes, not as lovely as Raymond Doyle is - but he has other issues to deal with; the most stressful and worrying issue being whether his best buddy in the world will survive the accident that has hospitalized him.

When Bodie calls in, it is to retrieve Ray's mail, and to check and clean his flat before checking his car and taking it for a drive to keep it running efficiently.

Regarding Mr Doyle; only family members, or any close or intimately close friends are informed of any personal details of his condition; and they are allowed to visit him at all hours, so she concocts a plan to gain access to his room at any time.

Arriving at the hospital, she pays the taxi driver and steps out.  
Casually glancing around her as she walks to the entrance, she searches for a nurse.

Finally, she finds one who looks like her and follows her discreetly.  
While Marjorie follows the nurse, she casually glances around for a weapon.

There's something! Not really what she would have liked to use, but it's all there is, so she takes it.  
She follows the nurse to an empty private room, watching her as she tidies it up and makes up the bed.  
Now is the time!  
Approaching the nurse silently from behind, she lifts the bedpan over her head and brings it down onto the nurse's head.  
She crumples to the ground in a silent heap.  
Moving swiftly, Marjorie closes the door and slides the bedpan under the bed to hide it before removing the nurse's uniform and then her own clothes.  
Once she has removed her clothes, she places them into the cupboard, hiding them under the pillows and blankets before moving to the wall mirror to check herself out.

A perfect fit.  
Gazing at "Nurse Harper", she smiles smugly.

Moving to the door, she opens it slightly, peeking out to ensure that it is safe to exit the room.  
It is quiet, so she steps out, pulling the door closed behind her.

Arriving at Doyle's room and seeing that it is empty, "Nurse Harper" steps in to see the patient.  
She knows that she has to be very careful of nurses and any close friends - like Bodie - or a family member - like Dave - discovering her, which is why she has ensured that he is alone before entering.  
Regarding Ray's family, Dave is the only living relative.  
As well as Bodie keeping her up to date on Ray's condition, as far as he knows, she regularly rings the hospital when she can to enquire as to how he is.  
For Ray's sake, he hasn't taken her to the hospital because he doesn't trust her. He knows how much she likes him; how much she really likes him; but it wouldn't be good for her; or Ray.  
She has always made it abundantly clear that she has the biggest crush on him.

Wearing the uniform that she keeps hidden when she's not wearing it, she moves around the hospital at night, always looking in on him whenever she can.  
As well as scrimping and saving her pences and pounds, she works overtime to get to the hospital to see him.  
She even forgoes some meals so that she can save enough for the bus or taxi fares, which cost a small fortune.  
So far, she has been extremely lucky with getting away with what she has done.

When the nurse whose uniform she had stolen recovered consciousness, she immediately informed the police - although she couldn't tell them what her assailant looked like; but when the bedpan was found, it was thoroughly screened for fingerprints.  
It's now just a matter of time until her clothes will be found.  
*- Was Marjorie careful enough, or is she going to be discovered after all?

At every opportunity, "Nurse Harper" is in his room, sitting with him for as long as she can.  
Talking to him softly, she caresses his curly mass with one hand while holding his hand with the other until having to leave for work.

She has to go.  
She hates to leave him, but regrettably, she must.  
Standing, she gazes down at him, bringing her lips down onto his forehead and kissing it softly.  
Oh if only she could kiss his beautiful rosebud lips - he'd never know - but with a breathing tube down his throat, she might dislodge it, and she doesn't want to take that risk.  
For his sake.  
She wants to stay with him always; she wants to be there; not if he regains consciousness, but when.  
She wants to stay with Ray because she cares for him. Very much.  
She wants to stay because.....  
Because she loves him.  
If it were to ever come out that it was she who had hurt the nurse and stolen her uniform for some stolen moments with him, he would never forgive her and he'd surely leave; and the thought of the beautiful Raymond Doyle moving away, and that she would never again see him, or his smile, and to never again hear his exquisitely beautiful golden voice and that glorious laugh, fills her with despair.

BACK TO THE PRESENT.  
Poor Mr Doyle had been hurt very badly and, although she does wonder how he had become injured, she won't pry.  
Perhaps, one day, he will tell her.

As Ray and Marjorie chat, Bodie moves to the front door of Number Three and unlocks it.  
Stepping in, he turns back to watch them for a moment behind the mesh of the door.  
Marjorie likes Ray. She couldn't be more dazzlingly obvious.  
He chuckles to himself.

"This is so lovely of you Marjorie. These roses are absolutely beautiful, and their perfume is exquisite".  
His chipped tooth smile makes her blush.  
"You're welcome Mr Doyle", she smiles.  
Both the bump on his cheek and his chipped tooth endear him to her more than ever.  
He has always been an extremely attractive man, and now, even after a terrible injury, he is even more so.  
Bodie moves to Ray's kitchen and puts the kettle on.

CHAPTER TWENTY.  
"I'd better let you go Mr Doyle. You must be tired".  
"Thanks. I appreciate that", he smiles.  
"Yes, I am tired, but I want to put these magnificent blooms into some water first before they start to wither".  
She blushes.  
"OK Mr Doyle. It's great to have you back. Sleep well".  
"It's great to be back - and I'm sure I will", he nods with a smile.  
Turning from him, she moves back towards her flat.  
"Seeya".  
Turning back briefly, she smiles and waves.  
"Goodbye Mr Doyle".

Once back inside her flat, she gazes back at him through the mesh of the closed door.  
Oh if only he would be hers.

Opening the door, he steps into his home.  
Once he is out of Marjorie's sight, she closes her door.  
He gazes around, smiling his delightful chipped tooth smile.  
"Aaaahhhh. Home, sweet home".  
Lifting the sunglasses from his head, he places them onto the table.  
As well as keeping his flat clean and tidy while he was away, Bodie had also taken Goldie out on occasions to ensure that she would remain running smoothly until he returned home; and he had been polishing her too, bless him.  
Still holding the roses, Doyle crashes down onto the lounge suite.  
Burying his face into them, he breathes in their perfume.  
They smell so lovely.  
He lowers the roses.

"Bodie! Where are you?", he calls out to his friend.  
"I'm making us some tea", a voice calls from the kitchen.  
"Oh that does sound good", he grins.

Stepping in from the kitchen, Bodie takes the roses from him.  
"Where would you like these?"  
Ray smiles at his friend.  
"In the green vase that's in the laundry thanks".  
"OK", Bodie grins.  
Moving back to the kitchen, he places the roses down onto the sink before moving to the laundry.  
Finding the vase, he brings it into the kitchen.  
Pouring some tap water into the vase, he then removes the rose-coloured bow from the roses and places them into it, shaking his head and chuckling softly as he does so.  
Placing his face into the roses to breathe in their wonderful perfume, he then lifts the vase and brings it into the loungeroom.

Ray smiles as his buddy places the vase of roses down onto the table before returning to the kitchen.  
Now that the water in the kettle has boiled, he fills up the two waiting mugs with hot water.

Sitting up, Doyle grins at his partner when he returns with the hot tea on a tray, rubbing his hands together joyously.  
"Thanks mate. And thanks too for keeping an eye on the place, and keeping it clean and tidy while I was away - and thanks for looking after Goldie".  
Bodie smiles.  
"Not a problem mate".  
Placing the tray down onto the table, he takes a mug before sitting down into the opposite chair.  
Lifting up his mug, Bodie smiles at his buddy before sitting back and bringing the mug to his lips.  
He sips his tea with pleasure.  
Taking the remaining mug, Raymond Doyle lifts it up and toasts his friend.  
"Cheers!"  
Bodie laughs, moving forward to lightly touch his mug to Ray's.  
"Cheers mate!"  
Placing something from his pocket into his mouth, he grins as he begins chomping.  
"What are you eating?"  
"I nicked some of your biscuits from the container in the kitchen", he responds, his voice muffled.  
"Heavens above Bodie! You're a bottomless pit, you are".  
"MUMPH", he grins.

After the tea, Bodie takes the tray with the mugs back to the kitchen and places it down onto the kitchen table.  
Grabbing the two mugs with one hand, he brings them over to the sink and places a dish rack down with the other.  
Washing the mugs with the remaining water from the kettle, he then places them upside down on the rack to dry before returning to the loungeroom.

"Well Ray, I'd better go. Let you get some sleep".  
As he moves to the door, Doyle stands.  
"Thanks mate. Yes, a sleep will do me a world of good. I feel like I could sleep for ever".  
Bodie places a hand onto Doyle's shoulder.  
"You almost did mate!"  
The two men gaze at each other, silent for a moment.

Standing by his silver Capri, Bodie grins at his friend.  
"Don't forget to lock your door Ray".  
Then, as an afterthought, he adds with a cheeky wink, "You don't want Marjorie Harper coming in to tuck you in".  
"Awwww, be off with ya mate", Doyle chuckles.  
Stepping into the Capri, Bodie laughs and, with one final look back at his best buddy in the world, he drives away, honking twice before he is gone.

After seeing his friend off, Raymond Doyle moves back indoors.  
Closing the door, he moves to his bedroom and, at the sight of the double bed before him, he smiles joyously and falls onto it.  
Oh, it is soooo gooood to be home.  
In a matter of seconds, he is asleep.

Half an hour later, Marjorie is at his door.  
She quietly knocks.  
All is silent.  
Slowly, she turns the door-knob.  
Will the door open?  
To her joy, it does.  
In his haste to get to bed and to sleep, Mr Doyle had not locked his door.

She steps in, smiling at the vase of roses and the sunglasses on the table.  
Lifting up the sunglasses, she puts them on as she moves to a wall mirror.

Gazing at herself, she pouts, starting to laugh but quickly placing a hand over her mouth to silence herself.

Moving back to the table, she places the sunglasses back down - exactly as she had found them.

Taking a breath, she turns and makes her way silently towards the bedrooms where, using the sound of his snoring to guide her, she quickly finds which bedroom of the two he is in.

Standing at the doorway, she gazes in at the sleeping man, sprawled out on his stomach.  
Placing a hand over her heart, she sighs, suddenly freezing with fear when the man stirs; but he does not wake, he only turns over onto his back.  
As much as she adores him and his beautiful big blue eyes, she thanks her lucky stars that she had not woken him.  
How would she have explained her uninvited presence in his home if he had woken up and found her gazing at him?  
As she watches him breathing, she tries to remain calm.  
She stands silently, studying every part of him.  
Dammit, he looks soooo gooood.  
After several moments, she reluctantly leaves, silently pulling his front door closed behind her.

THE FOLLOWING EVENING.  
Laying awake in his bed, Raymond Doyle thinks about when he returns to duty and Jaime Shawford, the surgeon who saved his face - and because she did such a great job - his life.  
She has been constantly in his thoughts since he first met her.  
Getting out of bed, he shudders.  
Damn it's cold!!!!  
Stepping into the pair of slippers that are always close to his bed, he then grabs some nearby clothes, quickly throwing them on to keep the terrible chill of the English weather away from his body.  
Once dressed, he moves to the kitchen and, opening the fridge, he retrieves a bottle of apple juice and a nearby glass.  
Pouring the juice into the glass and returning the bottle to the fridge, he returns to his bed.  
Finally, he falls asleep.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE.  
THREE WEEKS AFTER HIS RETURN HOME.  
Putting on his sunglasses, Raymond Doyle steps out, pulling his door closed and locking it.  
Getting into his gold Capri, he drives to CI-5 Headquarters.

Trotting up the steps, he finds Bodie and Cheryl chatting and laughing at a nearby coffee machine.  
Today is both a happy day and a sad day; happy because George Cowley is stepping down to finally enjoy his golden years, but sad because another one has to take his place.

Once everybody is settled in, the meeting commences.  
George Cowley steps forward to address his comrades.  
Placing his sunglasses onto his head, Raymond Doyle is restless.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming today. As you know, today is a bittersweet day for me. Today, I retire. It has been a pleasure getting to know you all, and I will miss each and every one of you immensely".  
After a pause, he continues.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the new boss of CI-5, Chief Constable Alan Cade".  
A man steps forward to some applause.

Bodie and Doyle gaze at each other before focusing their attention ahead again.  
Cheryl sits with her head on Bodie's shoulder.

After the transfer from the first boss to the second boss, the meeting closes.  
Catching up with their now former boss, Bodie and Doyle shake hands with him and wish him much happiness.  
"Thanks you two", Cowley responds with a smile.

Cheryl waits for Bodie near the door.

"William Bodie and Raymond Doyle. One of the best things that I ever did in my life was to make you two partners. You've both always been a great team".  
The two friends smile at each other before turning their gaze back to "The Cow".  
"Sure, you've both done your fair share of getting up my nose - and I'm sure that I've done the same to you".  
He smiles broadly.  
Bodie and Doyle shake their heads, denying it - but he knows.  
"Come on you two. I know you both so well. That's why I partnered you both together. Despite your irritations - and yes, your disobeying orders at times, you both did always get the job done - and bloody brilliantly".  
Suddenly, Bodie is wrapped up in Mr Cowley's arms before, a moment later, Doyle too is wrapped up in his embrace.  
Stepping back, Cowley gazes at his two former agents with the admiration of a father for his two sons.  
Smiling at the two men, he embraces them again; this time, for a long moment.  
"I think, of all the CI-5 employees, that I will miss you two the most".  
Releasing them, he steps back, his eyes moist.  
The two hard men smile awkwardly.  
Feeling flushed, Doyle places his sunglasses back on in an attempt to hide his blushing cheeks.  
Mr Cowley chuckles.  
"Are you blushing 4-5? And you too 3-7?"  
Again, Bodie and Doyle shake their heads, denying it - but he knows.  
With a nod, he laughs.

FIVE WEEKS AFTER DOYLE'S RETURN HOME; TWO WEEKS AFTER MR CADE'S ARRIVAL AT CI-5.  
Bodie and Doyle aren't too sure about their new boss.  
During his short time with CI-5, Karena the secretary, affectionately known as Kat, has broken up with her boyfriend, which has upset her very much and, because of that, her proficiency has been affected.  
Mr Cade has been talking with her about it affecting her work, and she has improved as he has helped her through her pain.  
Not just that, but he seems to have taken a keen interest in her - and she seems to be rather keen on him too.  
Perhaps it's just that she needs a shoulder to cry on, and he has provided his just for convenience.  
Perhaps he is all right? He's just taking some getting used to - although Bodie and Doyle are keeping a check on him.  
From a distance.

FRIDAY EVENING.  
Raymond Doyle moves to his telephone and, retrieving a small piece of paper with a telephone number written in his handwriting from under it, he studies it for a moment before lifting the receiver and punching the corresponding number pads.  
He is calling the hospital.

He speaks to the receptionist, stating that he would like to speak with Miss Jaime Shawford.

After a brief conversation, she puts him through to Jaime.  
He hears a ringing in his ear.

Finally, he hears her voice.  
"Hello. Jaime Shawford speaking".  
Name:- Shawford, Jaime.  
Date Of Birth:- 21-01-1980.  
Height:- Five foot, six inches.  
Occupation:- Surgeon.  
Eyes:- Hazel.  
Hair:- Medium brown. Curly.  
Distinctive Traits:- Shy. Loner. Enchanting - to Raymond Doyle. Single. A loyal and caring friend.  
\-------------------  
He smiles.  
"Hello Jaime. It's Ray. Raymond Doyle".  
[Oh gosh! He rang! HE RANG!!!!]  
She briefly places a hand over her heart - which has begun to pound rapidly.  
"RAY! HI! How are you?", her happy voice says into his ear.  
"I'm really good thanks. Work has been tough, but it is great to be back".  
"That's wonderful. I am so glad that you and the job are going well".  
"Yeah! So how have you been?"  
"Oh gosh, I've been pretty busy. I performed another reconstruction on a badly hurt woman just yesterday, so fingers crossed for her".  
"Hey, with you as her surgeon, she will come through with flying colours. I know it".  
He pauses for a moment before continuing.  
"I know a man who is whole again; thanks to you", he says softly, wiping a happy tear from his eye.  
Blushing profusely, Jaime smiles shyly.  
"Thank you Ray".  
Sensing that she is blushing, Raymond Doyle chuckles.  
Taking a deep breath, he speaks again.  
"So, when will you be free?"  
"I'm free this weekend".  
He smiles his delightful chipped tooth smile.  
"Fantastic. Where and when would you like me to pick you up tomorrow?"  
She smiles, her heart palpitating within her.  
"All going well, I'll meet you at the hospital cafeteria tomorrow morning at 10. I'll get to the hospital at 5am to work for a few hours, and then, before I do anything else, I'll need to check my calendar to ensure that it is free of any upcoming new surgeries or emergencies that may require me".  
"Uh huh".  
After a moment, the CI-5 man speaks again.  
"I hope that we can get together. I'm looking forward to seeing you again", he smiles.  
Jaime's cheeks flush even more.  
She takes a deep breath, trying to stay cool, calm and composed, but knowing how divinely attractive he is, it isn't easy.  
"Oh gosh Ray, I very much look forward to seeing you again too", her voice responds happily.

After the call, a very happy Raymond Doyle whistles a merry tune.

He tries to relax, but he is just too restless and he cannot.  
Retrieving his door key, he places it around his neck and steps outside, locking the door and heading off for a jog.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO.  
THE FOLLOWING MORNING AT THE HOSPITAL.  
Placing his sunglasses into his jacket pocket, Raymond Doyle wanders around, staying close to the cafeteria.  
As he wanders, his eyes constantly scan the area and the people.  
He glances at his watch.  
9.45am.  
Stepping into the cafeteria, he purchases a bottle of apple juice and, unscrewing the bottle's lid, he steps out.  
His sharp eyes continue to scan as he swallows down a good portion of the golden liquid before screwing the lid back on.  
9.55am.  
Ah, there she is!  
Moving towards her, he smiles and waves, catching her attention.  
Seeing the CI-5 man, her heart jumps, turning somersaults.  
She smiles and waves back at him.  
"Hello Ray. How are you?"  
"Hello Jaime. I'm great. How are you?"  
"Seeing you again, I'm fantastic".  
He laughs.  
[Oh that laugh!]  
She blushes.  
Trying to ignore the flush that she feels, she continues on.  
"Well, everything's fine. I can officially start my holidays now".  
Delighted, Raymond Doyle smiles his chipped tooth smile.  
[Oh that smile!]  
"That is good news. How does a picnic sound for getting to know each other better? I've got a hamper in the car".  
His eyebrows arch up and down playfully.  
She takes a deep breath, trying not to fall into his arms with delight.  
"A picnic sounds wonderful", she nods happily.  
Retrieving his sunglasses from his jacket pocket, he puts them on as they walk outside to his gold Capri.

Placing his hands over the steering wheel, he gazes intently at her, smiling that oh so irresistible smile.  
It gets her every time.  
Her heart turns somersaults.  
He chuckles, shaking his head.  
"What is it Ray?", she asks with a shy smile.  
Stretching out his left hand, he strokes her right cheek.  
"You know, we don't have each other's phone numbers!!!!"  
His eyes consume her with a burning passion.  
"I had to ring the Reception Desk at the hospital to get your number".  
She blushes, trying to remain calm.  
"I hope you don't mind that I said that I'm your boyfriend".  
Biting her bottom lip, she softly purrs, winking at him.  
He chuckles, heartily amused by her purring sound.  
"So, you don't mind then?"  
Blushing, she purrs again.  
"Not at all Ray. Not at all. Why in the world would I mind?", she smiles.  
"You're right though. We don't".  
Opening her wallet, she gives him a card.  
"Here are both my home and mobile numbers for you. My mobile also has the SMS feature".  
She places the card into his jacket pocket.  
"OK Ray. Now it's your turn".  
She gives him another card and a pen from her wallet.  
With his delightful chipped tooth smile, Ray Doyle takes the card and the pen, his eyebrows arching up and down playfully at her.  
[Oh my heart!]  
Scribbling his home phone number and his mobile number onto the back of the card, he then returns the pen and the card to her.  
"My mobile has the SMS feature too", he winks.  
Offering Jaime some apple juice, she smiles, declining it.  
Nodding, he drinks a little more before placing the lid back onto the bottle and placing the key into the car's ignition slot.  
Turning the key to the right, the car comes to life.  
\-------------------  
Alan Cade and the secretary Karena/Kat have started a friendship.  
Unknown to them though - and unknown to CI-5 - both Bodie and Doyle have been keeping him under surveillance, but they have found nothing sinister about him.  
He has no record of former crimes or run-ins with the law; he's squeaky clean.

All they can do is get on with their job - and leave Alan and Karena to get on with theirs.  
If they do decide to go further, and their friendship becomes a relationship, as long as it does not get in the way of their commitment to CI-5, there shouldn't be a problem.  
\-------------------  
AWAY FROM THE HUSTLE AND BUSTLE OF LIFE.  
On a large rug in a lovely quiet rural area, Raymond Doyle lays down, propping himself up onto one elbow, his glorious eyes behind the dark sunglasses focused on cross-legged Jaime Shawford.  
Damn, he looks soooo gooood in sunglasses as well.  
The only sounds here are the sounds of nature - and the sounds of their beating hearts.  
[I wonder if she's older than me], he thinks to himself as he gazes at her.  
[If she is, I doubt that it would be by much].  
He smiles.  
As they enjoy the picnic, he begins.  
"Before I talk about what I do for a living, I'll tell you some basic facts about me. As you know already, my name is Raymond Doyle, but what you may not know is that I was born in Birmingham in 1977 on the 21st of January".  
Jaime's jaw drops and her eyes pop before, a moment later, after composing herself, she begins to laugh.  
He sits up, the eyes behind the sunglasses focused intently on her.  
"What's so funny?!"  
He shrugs his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry", she blushes with a shy smile.  
"It's just that my birthday is also on the 21st of January".  
Intrigued, he shakes his head in disbelief, a delightful grin spreading over his lovely face.  
"No! You're kidding me! You ARE kidding me, right?!"  
"I'm not Ray. It's true".  
"Not in 1977 though, surely!"  
"No, not in 1977. I was born in 1980. So I'm exactly three years younger than you".  
He shakes his head.  
"You're 32!"  
She nods.  
"Yep. 32!"  
"I'm sorry Jaime. I thought that you'd be older. You know? I mean, with you being a surgeon. You look so young!"  
"Call me Jay. All my friends do", she smiles, blushing more.  
Lowering his head a little, he lowers his sunglasses, his eyes focused intently on her over the rims.  
"Jay! Ray! Ray and Jay! Jay and Ray! OK. Sure. I LIKE it!"  
Smiling, he lifts his sunglasses back to their correct position over his eyes.  
[Oh that smile!]  
Consumed by the vision of the extremely attractive man before her, she takes a breath.  
"Yes, I can understand that you would assume that I'd be older, even though I do look young. A lot of people think that I am a lot younger, and when they discover my actual age, and that I'm a surgeon, they cannot believe it", she acknowledges.  
"That's amazing!", he smiles, placing a hand onto her cheek and stroking it softly.  
Placing one hand over his, she closes her eyes and leans her cheek into his palm.  
He smiles.  
Opening her eyes, she smiles back at him.  
He has the most beautiful voice and accent that she has ever heard, and the most gorgeous face and the most magnificent eyes that she has ever seen.  
"Aquarians do generally look younger than they actually are. You don't look 35".  
Her heart pounds rapidly deep within her as she drowns in his eyes.  
"Please tell me about your job".  
"My job. What can I tell you about that?"  
He lays back on the rug and closes his eyes.  
Laying down by his side, she props herself up onto one elbow and places a hand under his open shirt to caress his chest.  
Opening his eyes, he gazes at her, placing one hand over hers and smiling before continuing.  
"Well, I used to be a copper".  
"Did you? Gosh, that's a dangerous job Ray. What happened to make you give it up?"  
He gazes intently at her, his hand gently squeezing hers.  
"CI-5 happened to me".  
"CI-5? But isn't that still the police?"  
"No, we're not the police. We're tougher. We deal with the jobs that the police can't - or won't - deal with. It's that excitement that I wanted. Sure, policing had its perks, but then there would be the paperwork to deal with as well. I wanted the excitement of police work, but NOT the damned paperwork".  
"So, you wanted the dangers? The risks? Oh Ray".  
"I wanted the challenge Jay. Policing was never as diverse as CI-5, and after a few years, I felt stale and no longer able to contribute fully to that job. I wanted to move on to something else, so I contacted several companies for a position, but I was not successful until, after one interview, my details were handed to CI-5's boss Mr George Cowley and, shortly afterwards, I was recruited to join the ranks by him".  
Jaime subconsciously licks her lips as Raymond Doyle's eyes consume her, his glorious voice totally enrapturing her.

"Shortly after joining, I was teamed up with Bodie. That's five years ago now. Never a dull moment".  
"Bodie, yes", she nods.  
"I met him briefly. He seems nice".  
Sitting up, she gazes down at him, swirling her fingers through the delightfully bouncy curls on his head.  
Ray Doyle chuckles before continuing.  
"He's a good man Jay, but get on the wrong side of him and he'll have your head and ask questions later. He can be deadly".  
Sitting up, he takes her hands into his and, gazing long and hard into her eyes, he continues.  
"I can be just as deadly Jay".  
She blushes as she smiles.  
"Please. I may look like a cherubic Angel, but don't let my appearance fool you".  
She is taken aback by his sudden fiery disposition.  
"I'm telling you this because, even though we don't know each other, I am very fond of you, and I care about you - very much. That's why I want you to know".  
He clutches her hands tightly.  
"My temper too can get a hold of me and....."  
He kisses her hands passionately.  
"Take this warning seriously Jay. It could save your life one day".  
Brushing her hands briefly against his cheek before releasing them, he reclines back on the rug, propped up on one elbow and gazing at her with a smile.  
"OK. That's enough about me. Tell me about you; how you became a surgeon and a great one at that".  
Smiling with a blush, she begins to tell him the story of her life.

As he listens, he discovers that they have always been very much alike.  
Both he and she were (and still are) loners and shy, and both loathed school.  
Like her, he too was mercilessly bullied when young, but, unlike her, he savagely fought back, using whatever means necessary to stop the tormentors and gain their respect.

They never bullied him again.

Sitting back up again, his attention remains fixed on her all through her story, and by the time she is at the point of where, how and why she became a surgeon, he is fascinated.

They continue to talk about themselves and their jobs for some time - getting to know each other better as they do so.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE.  
AUGUST 2016.  
Just as Jaime's friendship with Cheryl and Bodie has become stronger, so too has her friendship with, and her feelings for Raymond Doyle.  
What she feels for him she has never felt before - for anybody.

AT RAY DOYLE'S FLAT.  
Gazing deeply into each other's eyes as they sit together on his lounge suite, Ray Doyle runs a finger down Jaime Shawford's cheek, smiling his oh so delightful chipped tooth smile.  
[Oh be still my heart! Be still!]  
"So, what would you like to do today?"  
She smiles seductively and purrs before kissing him.  
He laughs.  
"I like the sound of that. Come on then".  
Taking her by one hand, he brings her into his bedroom.

Moving over to the double bed, she sits down onto it, gazing at the man before her.  
The sight of him thrills her to her core.  
Damn, he is soooo hot!!!!  
More than he can say, he wants to make love to her; but would loving her be a mistake?  
Would she reciprocate, or would his loving her push her away?  
Would he lose her forever?  
He is ready to go further with Jaime; he wants to go further with her; but is she ready?  
He knows that she likes him, but does she want an intimate relationship as he does, or does she only want a close friendship without intimacy?  
Yes she came willingly into his bedroom, but would she go further?  
He rubs his crotch, trying to relieve the longing ache that he feels.  
He doesn't want to lose her because of his insatiable desire for her.  
Purring, she licks her lips.  
"Take me Rrrraymond".  
Amused by her purring sound, Ray Doyle chuckles.  
She had never been so suggestive before, and she had never called him Raymond before either; and certainly never with the purring sound.  
She is ready. She wants him. She wants him as much as he wants her.  
"Make love to me".  
Smiling his delightful chipped tooth smile, his eyes twinkle.  
"I want to Jay. I do. More than anything else in this world I want to".  
She smiles at him and, as he gazes at her, she begins to remove her clothes, dropping them onto the floor.  
Yes, she had had a few relationships in the past, but not a single one of them had ever affected her the way that Raymond Doyle does.  
Gazing at the man before her, she looks him up and down, licking her lips with immense pleasure at how dazzlingly obvious his desire for her is.  
Just one look at his extremely tight jeans says it all.  
Throwing off his jacket, he tosses it aside before unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, tossing it onto his jacket.  
Kicking off his sneakers, he smiles at Jaime, arching his eyebrows cheekily.  
Watching him intently, she smiles as he unfastens his belt and unzips his zipper.  
She again licks her lips as his lower half comes into view; and when she sees that he is not wearing any underwear, she lightly taps her heart.  
Breathing heavily as her eyes feast on the vision of the extremely attractive man before her, she purrs again.  
His cheeks flushed, he shrugs as he struggles to pull his jeans down.  
Dammit. Why couldn't his erection have waited until AFTER he had removed his jeans?  
Smiling, he winks at her.

Finally, he is free.  
Standing before her, Raymond Doyle wears only a pair of socks and a delightful chipped tooth smile.  
Climbing onto the bed, he lays down beside her, softly caressing her with his hands; beautiful, strong, powerful, sensually masculine, yet gentle hands. Hands that have held a pistol; hands that have killed, that now caress and thrill her totally.  
Although willing to give herself to him, she is nervous.  
"Relax Baby", his voice says soothingly, calming her and helping her to relax as he continues to caress her.  
Placing his lips onto hers, he kisses her long and hard.  
Relishing his divine lips, she moves her hands over him, holding him close as her finger tips press his flesh.

Parting his lips from hers, one strong hand inches down towards her thighs, gently caressing her smooth soft flesh.  
"Oh Jaime", he whispers.  
"Oh Rrrraymond", she responds, moving one hand down to explore his body tentatively.  
"Come on Honey", the man of her dreams says softly.  
She moves her hand lower, slowly gaining confidence with his encouragement.  
Finally, she finds the prize; Raymond's manhood.  
Taking it into her hand, she rubs it gently.  
His body begins to quiver with ecstasy as she gains more confidence and becomes bold.  
Feeling his body joyously responding to her rousing stimulus, she begins to squeeze it as she rubs it, much to his gratification.  
"Oh yeah", he smiles joyously, sighing with pleasure.  
Filled with passion, his lips consume hers once again.  
Taking his lips with pleasure, she rubs his manhood harder.  
As Jaime continues to stimulate him, he pushes one hand between her legs, his touch steadily becoming stronger, stimulating her, rousing her, making her body react in unison with his.  
Parting his lips from hers, he twists a stray brunette lock of her hair around his finger as he gazes at her, smiling his wonderful, heart-melting smile.  
He whispers something into her ear.  
("I want to be inside you!")  
She smiles, licking her lips.  
"Oh Rrrraymond, yes", she purrs.  
"I want that too. Very much".  
Raymond Doyle is the man whom she wants; now and always.  
Never believing for one moment that she would ever find a man; let alone, the perfect man; now that she has, there is no way that she will ever want to give him up. No way will she ever want anybody else.

After their foreplay, Raymond Doyle positions himself over Jaime.  
Stiff and erect, his manhood nudges her flesh.  
Smiling joyously, she waits for thee moment, thee moment of sexual intercourse, sexual penetration.  
His heart pounds harder in his breast as his manhood seeks solace inside her.  
Pushing his manhood in, he lowers himself down.  
Her body reacts with a jolt and she moans in pain.  
He stops, his manhood partially inside her.  
"Are you OK Love? Do you want me to stop?"  
Clutching him tightly, she responds, "Oh no. No Raymond. Please don't stop. I am OK. In fact, I feel great. Please don't stop. I'll be fine. I want you to make love to me, Rrrraymond".  
[Again with that purring sound], he muses.  
The man of her dreams smiles down at her and nods, kissing her lips.  
Slowly, he continues on, his lips consuming hers with a fiery passion.  
She pulls him close. She wants him; ALL of him; every single square inch of him.  
Giving her his whole length, he drives in deep, his manhood moving gently inside her, much to her immense delight.  
As he continues to make love to her, every muscle in his body becomes harder with sexual excitement.  
As his manhood moves harder inside her, she moans, but her moans are now of absolute pleasure and delight.  
Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulls his body closer to hers as his manhood begins to thrust.  
Beads of sweat have formed on his brow and he is panting, but he does not stop.  
She loves the feeling that he is giving her, and she never wants the feeling to end.  
Raymond Doyle makes love to Jaime Shawford for what seems like an eternity; one long, beautiful eternity.  
Parting his lips from hers, he lifts his head and gazes down at her, smiling his oh so beautiful smile.  
"Oh Rrrraymond. Oh yes".  
Her voice is ecstatic as his manhood thrusts harder inside her.  
Slowly, her sexual climax draws closer.  
"Oh Rrrraymond. Don't stop".  
He doesn't.  
Clutching her tightly, his masculinity throbs.  
"Oh yes. Oh Rrrraymond. RRRRRRRR".  
Moments later, her sexual climax begins to peak.  
"OH SWEETIE!!!! OH YEAH!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!"  
He keeps on, feeling as if his body is going to explode at any moment, but he can't stop now.  
"Oh Raymond Raymond Raymond!!!!"  
Her sexual climax peaking, she calls out his name in absolute ecstasy, her legs stretching out and her fingers tightly clutching the bedspread, her knuckles white.  
With one final quiver, his sexual climax peaks.  
As his body orgasms, he ejaculates, filling her up with his hot, potent seed, much to her immense delight.  
She feels the gushing sensation of his seed within her as her body too, reaches orgasm.  
Jaime is on fire inside, the passionate heat of Raymond's body consuming her as their two bodies fuse together to become one.  
Gazing down at her, his lips briefly brush against her forehead before he withdraws his manhood and lays down by her side.  
Laying happily in each other’s arms after making hot, passionate love together, they are both very happily fulfilled, enjoying the closeness and the intimacy that they had just shared.  
She feels an incredibly exhilarating, powerfully strong, pulsating sensation flowing through her as she lays with him.  
She happily holds him close, never wanting to let him go.  
They stay entwined together like this for a long time.  
With her head on his shoulder, she caresses the soft hairs on his chest.  
"That was great Jaime", he says softly, breathing deeply as he gets his breath back.  
Propping herself up onto one elbow, she smiles at her perfect man, swirling his chest hairs into ringlets with her fingers.  
Smiling his delightful chipped tooth smile, he caresses her face as he gazes intently into her eyes.  
"Oh Rrrraymond, it was peRRRRfect. RRRRRRRR", she says seductively, drowning in his magnificent eyes.  
He chuckles.  
"How do you do that?", he asks her, totally intrigued by her purring sound.  
"How do I do what Sweetie?", she blushes, placing a kiss onto his cheek.  
The man whom she adores laughs.  
"How do you make that purring sound?"  
She smiles, shrugging her shoulders.  
"I don't know. I just can. Although sometimes I can't".  
She chuckles.  
With a sparkle in his eyes, the man of her dreams positions himself over her once again.  
Purring, she plays with the curly mop of hair on his head.  
There is no other man like him - not even Dave.  
When God created him - them - He destroyed the mould afterwards.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR.  
A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER.  
Whenever their work schedules have allowed, Raymond Doyle and Jaime Shawford have been together.

AT RAY DOYLE'S FLAT.  
Jaime glances at the watch on her wrist.  
"Dammit no!"  
Reluctantly pulling away from the man of her dreams, she gets out of bed.  
With a shrug, she retrieves her clothes from the floor, gazing back at him as she throws them on.  
Propping himself up, his eyes watch her intently.  
"What's the matter?"  
"It's the time Sweetie. I have to go".  
"No. Not already!!!!"  
"I have to Ray".  
"Why do you have to go?"  
"Because I have an appointment in town in an hour".  
"But your appointment with me isn't over yet".  
Reaching out to her, he grabs her arm, telling her to cancel it.  
"Oh Ray, I can't. I want to stay, believe me, but I really do have to go".  
He releases her arm.  
"All right Jay. I suppose I'll have to get up and dressed too then".  
"Oh pooh!", she pouts.  
At that, he bursts out laughing, falling back onto the bed.  
"What is it?", she asks, chuckling softly.  
He shakes his head, still laughing.  
"You were exactly like Bodie then. It was hilarious".  
"Was I? Uh huh", she laughs.  
Raymond Doyle gets out of bed, standing naked before her.  
Looking him up and down, she gives him an approving wink, followed by a whistle and a purring sound.  
"Actually, I just meant pooh to you getting dressed".  
She licks her lips.  
He smiles at her, pulling his jeans back on before retrieving his shirt and placing it into the washing-bin close-by.  
Putting his white sneakers back on, he retrieves his jacket and puts it on, leaving it open.  
Jaime smiles at the man before her, running a finger down the hairline on his chest to just above his navel.  
How could somebody like her possibly be with somebody like him?!  
The man is oh so gorgeous and oh so sexy.

Almost at Doyle's flat with Cheryl, Bodie is just about to drive up the driveway when he sees Jaime's car parked there, a white Ford Escort RS2000 with a black roof, so he parks in the street.  
[Blimey Ray! Doesn't Jaime have a home of her own anymore?!], he muses to himself.  
Just as he is about to alight from the car, he sees two figures emerging from one flat - Raymond and Jaime - so he stays put and watches.  
Cheryl is out of the car, but seeing that Bodie has not moved, she steps back in.  
"Hey", she says softly.  
Smiling at her, he places his left arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him before turning his head back to watch the couple.

Ray and Jaime stand by her car.  
Retrieving the key, she lifts it to the lock, but her hand is swallowed up by Raymond's two hands.  
He lifts up her hand to his lips.  
As his lips caress her flesh, she gazes into his eyes.  
[Oh those eyes!]  
They are the most magnificent eyes that she has ever seen.  
So entrancing.  
So hypnotizing.  
So blue.  
As always, she is drowning in those eyes.  
"Ray, I have to go".  
"Don't!"  
His hands clutch hers tighter.  
She smiles at him, her free hand caressing his cheek.  
"Oh Ray. I have to go. I don't want to, but I must".  
Releasing her hand, he briefly places his hands onto her shoulders and shakes his head, his voice a whisper.  
"I need you".  
Lowering his hands, he drops his head.  
She wraps her arms around him and places her head onto his heart, her complexion flushed.  
"Oh Ray. I need you too. Dammit I do".  
He smiles and, lifting her face up with one finger, he places a kiss onto her lips.

Finally, they part.  
Opening the car's door, she steps in, winding down the window and gazing up at him.  
Taking one of his hands into hers, she brings it up to her cheek.  
"I'll call you later", she smiles.  
He nods.  
"You'd better".  
"I will. I promise".  
Squeezing his hand, she kisses it and releases it before starting the car.  
Putting the Gearshift into Reverse and releasing the Handbrake, she lifts her foot from the Footbrake, allowing the Ford Escort to roll back out of the driveway.

Once in the street, she gazes back at him, blows him a kiss and waves as she drives away.

"I love you!", he calls out - but she is gone.  
With his head down, he returns to his flat.

As he opens his front door, Bodie and Cheryl appear behind him.  
"Hey Ray. Everything all right?"  
He turns to face Bodie and sees Cheryl with him.  
"Hello Bodie. Hello Cheryl".  
"Hi Ray", she smiles.  
Tears rim his eyes when he speaks again.  
"Sorry Love but you've just missed Jaime".  
"Yes, Bodie and I saw her leave".  
She pauses before continuing.  
"Is everything all right?"  
With a tremulous smile, he sighs, shrugging his shoulders and turning away.  
Bodie places a strong, yet gentle hand onto his buddy's shoulder.  
Cheryl understands. Her woman's intuition tells her.  
[He's in love with her!], she thinks to herself as she gazes at him.  
Bodie is concerned for his friend.  
"Ray?"  
Gazing back at his friends, he speaks softly, wiping his eyes.  
"I'm in love".  
Bodie chuckles, not taking a lot of notice of what his colleague has said.  
Ray Doyle has fallen in love before; and he will fall in love again.  
No. No he won't. Not this time.  
This time, he has found THE REAL THING; and it's with Jaime.  
Turning back to his door, he steps inside to hide a tear that trickles down his face.  
Bodie and Cheryl follow him inside.

Doyle's communication device beeps for his attention.  
Answering it, he listens for a moment before responding.  
"Roger Alpha 1, we're on our way. 4-5 out!"  
Gazing at Bodie, he shrugs his shoulders. "Come on Sunshine. Duty calls".  
Bodie groans, dropping his head.  
"Go on you two. I'll get a cab home", Cheryl smiles.  
The three of them step outside and say their goodbyes.  
Ray locks his door and steps into his car.  
Turning the key, he revs the engine before driving his car towards the street.  
"See you at the office", he grins, flooring the foot pedal.  
Sticking out his tongue at his friend and colleague, Bodie gives him a thumb up sign and Cheryl smiles and waves.

Once in the street, Doyle's gold Capri speeds away.

Embracing Cheryl, Bodie kisses her before parting from her and, with a wave, he walks to his car in the street.  
Waving goodbye to her CI-5 man, she moves to Ray's outdoor furniture, a lovely wooden bench with a lovely wooden table shaded by some overhanging flowers.  
Sitting onto the bench, she waits.  
Several moments later, a taxi cab pulls up to take her home.

Around an hour or so after the taxi has gone, Marjorie Harper hears a loud engine outside.  
Opening her door, she sees a red Belstaff Triumph Bonneville motorcycle pull up at Ray's flat.  
Stepping outside, she gazes at the rider.  
It's Ray. But where's his car????!!!!  
He traded it in for a motorcycle????!!!!  
WHAT was he thinking????  
She zips up her jacket to keep the biting chilly weather off her as she watches him alight from the beastly machine.  
"Hello Mr Doyle", she smiles.  
A voluptuous woman is looking at him.  
"Well hello there. And who might you be?", he winks, moving towards her.  
Marjorie is taken aback.  
His whole demeanor is so totally different - but why?  
It's like he is an entirely different person!  
Of course he knows who she is; she's Marjorie Harper, his next door neighbour.  
He smiles a glorious smile as he removes his sunglasses.  
There is something else different about him; but what?  
WHAT????  
As well as noticing a definite change in his attitude towards her, she finally realizes what it is!  
His left front tooth is perfect again - as is his right cheek.  
It is as if the accident that had damaged him and almost killed him had never happened!!!!  
But how could that be????!!!!  
The only logical explanation is that his tooth has been capped. The bump however, will always remain; yet she cannot see it.  
What's going on????!!!!  
"Ray?", she says softly.  
The man sighs.  
"Ray? No, I'm Dave, his brother".  
She gazes at him, liking very much what she sees.  
"So you're Ray's brother! I'm sorry", she blushes.  
"I was aware that Ray has a brother, but I had NO IDEA that both he and his brother are twins! Let alone, IDENTICAL twins!!!!"  
"Yeah! We're the splitting image of each other", he smiles, doing the Doyle thing of arching his eyebrows at her.  
It seems obvious - to her immense delight - that he likes her!  
"And you are.....? You didn't say".  
She smiles with a blush.  
"I'm Marjorie. Marjorie Harper".  
"Well hello Marjorie", he smiles.  
"I'm pleased to meet you".  
Gosh, this just may work out really well for her after all.  
She can't have Ray; but maybe, just maybe, she can have Dave.  
Her heart flutters.  
"Mr Doyle is at work", she says softly to him, blushing profusely.  
*"Damn, I was hoping to catch him at home. I wanted to share some great news  
with him".  
He smiles at her.  
"Oh well. No matter".  
He gazes at her with a little lust in his eyes.  
"It wasn't a wasted ride here", he winks.  
Should she invite him into her flat?  
And if she were to do so, how would he react to that?  
She decides to take a chance.  
"Would you like to come in for some tea?"  
"Sure", he smiles.  
"I could do with some warming up".

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE; SOME HOURS LATER.  
The time that they have spent together getting to know each other has gone by so fast.  
Gazing at the extremely attractive man on the lounge suite next to her, she smiles brightly, her breath heavy and her heart throbbing.  
Turning her gaze to the wine bottle and the two empty wine glasses on the tray, she leans forward, stretching out her hands to retrieve the tray and its contents to return them to the kitchen, but her hands are engulfed in his.  
So much for "some tea"; although wine is very nice too.  
[A very good relaxer for any strenuous activity], she thinks to herself, hoping that she will get lucky and that he will have his way with her.  
He smiles, shaking his head.  
"Don't worry about that now Love. Do that later", he says softly, his wonderful hands caressing hers as he gazes at her.  
Lost in his beautiful big blue eyes, her heart flutters rapidly at his touch, her breath catching in her throat as she subconsciously bites her bottom lip.  
[Oh those eyes!]  
After a moment, he releases her hands.  
They both stand, she then bending to retrieve the tray, but unable to do so because David Doyle has now wrapped his arms around her.  
Gazing into her eyes, he pulls her close.  
"Marjorie".  
His voice seduces her.  
"Be mine!"  
Huh? Did she hear him right?  
As if to confirm her silent question, she finds his hungry lips on hers, kissing her hard, every fibre of his being alive!  
Holding her tightly, he rubs his body against hers, his manhood rapidly hardening as it becomes larger.  
It's obvious that he wants to make love to her; she can feel it; and she feels the same way.  
Parting his lips from hers, he says softly, "I want you".  
Unable to hide the blush on her cheeks, she nods, her face - and her body saying yes.

Sitting in the Waiting Room, Jaime Shawford reads a magazine until she is called in.  
Just recently, she had been vomiting and feeling very unwell, so she figured that she should have a check-up, and now she is back to get the results.

"Miss Shawford".  
Standing, she smiles at the doctor before stepping into a small room.  
As the doctor sits down, she indicates the chair opposite her.  
Jaime sits down.  
"You're here for your results Miss Shawford?"  
"Yes Doctor".  
She subconsciously bites her bottom lip.  
"All right then. I've been looking through your file, and everything is normal. Your overall health is excellent".  
"Oh that is good news Doctor".  
The doctor smiles.  
"Your blood test is normal, and your hormones are normal. Elevated, but normal".  
"My hormones are normal?! Well I AM surprised!"  
"Oh? Why would you be surprised?"  
"You should see the man in my life".  
Releasing a breath, she waves a hand in front of her face and purrs.  
"So, he's a pretty hot guy hey?", the doctor smiles.  
"Oh gosh yes. He is oh so gorgeous, and oh so sexy. Ooooh mama!"  
Retrieving her wallet from her bag, she opens it to show her a photo of the extremely attractive Raymond Doyle that she brings everywhere with her.  
Gazing at the photo, the doctor lightly taps her heart, exclaiming softly, "Oh mercy me!"  
Jaime laughs.  
"Oh yes indeed".  
Putting her wallet away, she closes her bag as the doctor gets back to business.  
"When was your last cycle Miss Shawford?"  
She ponders briefly before responding.  
"Well, over the last few weeks, I've been feeling very unwell. I must have missed possibly two cycles! I say possibly two, because it might be one. Sometimes, my cycle can be quite late, but I've NEVER known it to be THIS late! It must be at least two months since I've had a cycle! I think I must be carrying! I can't think why else my cycle would be SO late! Unless it's cancer? Oh please Doctor. Please tell me that I don't have cancer".  
As Jaime chews on her finger nails, the doctor smiles.  
"Miss Shawford, let me assure you, right here and now, that you do not have cancer".  
"Oh that is good. Thank you", she sighs with relief.  
The doctor gazes at Jaime intently.  
"Miss Shawford, you are indeed carrying".  
She nods with acknowledgement, gazing down at her abdomen and placing her hands onto it.  
"A baby!"  
"Miss Shawford".  
"Yes Doctor?"  
"Do twins run in your family?"  
The doctor's question takes her totally by surprise!  
"Twins?! No Doctor. But the man in my life is a twin!"  
Her hands fly to her mouth.  
"I'm carrying twins?!"  
"Indeed you are Miss Shawford. The final test we did came back positive. Normally, your age of 36 would be risky for a first time, but because you do seem quite young, and you look after yourself, your age shouldn't be a problem. However, regular check-ups are recommended".  
The doctor takes her hands with a smile.  
"Congratulations to both you and your man Miss Shawford".

AT JAIME SHAWFORD'S FLAT.  
Retrieving the mobile phone from her pocket, she punches a message into it.

Hello Sweetie. It's Jaime.  
Please forgive me for sending you an SMS, but I thought that I'd better not ring, just in case I were to catch you at a bad time. This way, you can get the message when it's convenient for you. I have something that I need to tell you as quickly as possible.  
Please let me know when it's convenient for you to come around to my place - or I could go to yours.  
Lots of love,  
Jaime/Jay.  
xxxxx

After sending him the message, she places the phone back into her pocket and resumes her housework.

AN HOUR LATER.  
Now that there is a slight break during proceedings, Ray Doyle retrieves his mobile phone from his locker and, turning it on, he checks for any messages that may have come in.

There is one message.  
Seeing that the message is from Jaime, he smiles his irresistible smile as he punches in her number.

Her mobile rings.  
"Hello. Jaime Shawford speaking".  
"Hey Jay. It's Ray".  
He chuckles.  
"Hi Ray", she smiles.  
"So - what is it that you need to tell me?"  
Taking a breath, she speaks softly, her voice tremulous.  
"I need to see you. I can't tell you on the phone".  
"Well, can I have a hint?"  
"It's really big!"  
He whistles.  
"Well bugger me!"  
Jaime chuckles.  
He thinks for a moment.  
"You've not won the Lottery have you?!", he laughs.  
"Oh Ray! No. Unfortunately, I'm not a Lottery winner", she blushes.  
"Hmmmm, now I'm totally intrigued", he smiles.  
"I need to see you Ray. And I want to as well of course", she blushes.  
"Well, OK then".  
He takes a breath before continuing.  
"Actually, I have something that I need to tell you too, so I'll get to your place as soon as I can".  
"OK, I'll see you whenever you can get here, Mr Sam Honeybuns", she grins.  
Although he has never heard her call him that before, he knows that she is referring to him and his cheeks flush a bright crimson.  
"Who the heck is Sam Honeybuns?!", he laughs, his glorious laughter ringing in her ear.  
She too laughs before she speaks again.  
"The name Sam is short for what you are", she smiles with a blush.  
"S. A. M. Sexually Attractive Man. RRRRRRRR".  
Smiling his delightful chipped tooth smile, he briefly places the phone over his heart and wipes his moist eyes with the back of his other hand.  
"After all; are you, or are you not, thee most gorgeously sexually attractive man with thee most deelightful Honey buns? You are", she chuckles, answering her own question.  
"You cheeky buggah!", he laughs, prompting a further purring sound in his ear.  
"Well that's it. It looks like I'm going to have to place you over my knee and spank you", he grins.  
"Ooooh Goody. Yes pleeeease. Pleeeease do. RRRRRRRR", she laughs.

After composing himself, his voice continues in her ear.  
"Sorry Jay, I have to go. There's an Interrogation that I have to get back to now, but I'll see you as soon as I can".  
"OK Sweetie. Goodbye", she smiles.  
"Seeya", her man's glorious voice responds softly into her ear.  
Making a kissing sound, she then hangs up.  
For a brief moment, he holds the mobile phone in his hand before pressing the "Call End" button and placing it down.  
[Come on Ray, tell her! Tell her how you feel!]

THREE HOURS LATER.  
Jaime hears two honks as a car pulls up.  
Gazing out of the window and seeing a sleek gold Capri, she purrs softly to herself.  
The driver's side door opens and the driver steps out.  
Damn he looks soooo gooood. He ALWAYS looks soooo dang gooood.  
Even in sunglasses, he is totally HOT!!!!  
Opening her front door, she smiles at the man approaching.

After embracing each other, they step into her loungeroom.  
Removing his sunglasses, he places them onto Jaime's loungeroom table before sitting onto the sofa bed with her.  
They gaze at each other.  
After a moment, she speaks.  
"You first Ray".  
"OK".  
Caressing her face, he takes a breath.  
"Jaime I.....".  
Dammit.  
Taking her face into his hands, he pushes his lips onto hers, kissing her long and hard.

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX.  
When his lips part from hers, he tries again.  
"Jaime I.....".  
He stands and moves away, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth with frustration.  
Turning back to face her, his eyes consume her.  
Why is he finding it so damned difficult to say?  
Moving back to the sofa bed, he sits down again, gazing at her and stroking her face.  
She gazes at him, trying to read what is on his mind.  
Resting his hands onto his knees, he gazes ahead and, slouching forward, he drops his head, shaking it with annoyance.  
"What is it Ray?"  
Keeping his head down, he says softly, "I love you".  
Lifting his head, he gazes back at her and smiles, sighing with relief as he falls back onto the sofa bed.  
"Oh that feels good Jaime. I have wanted to tell you, needed to tell you, for so long, but I just never had the courage. I don't know why".  
"You? Love me?!"  
"I do Jay. Very much. I have for the longest time".  
"Oh Ray".  
Moving close to him, she wraps her arms around him and holds him tight.  
"I love you too", she smiles shyly.  
"I guess I've always found it difficult to express because I've not had the courage either".  
Chuckling, he shakes his head.  
"No, I wouldn't say that. I always figured that you did like me".  
Giving him a quick kiss on his lips, she purrs.  
"I still do like you. A LOT. After all, what's not to like? Or love? Rrrraymond. RRRRRRRR".  
The man of her dreams laughs.  
"I DO love you. I ADORE you. I have loved you, adored you for such a long time. I think that, from the very first moment that I saw you, I fell in love with you".  
"Love at first sight 'ey?"  
"I'm sure of it", she nods.  
He shakes his head.  
"I was a mess then".  
"A beautiful mess", she smiles, softly caressing his damaged cheek.  
His delightful chipped tooth smile lights up his flushed face.  
"Oh Ray, I'm making you blush", she chuckles, her cheeks just as red as his.  
They smile at each other before kissing for a long moment.

"There's also something else, but it's your turn now", he smiles.  
"Something else?"  
"Yes, but after you".  
She smiles.  
"OK. Well, you know the doctor's appointment that I had just recently?"  
"Yes, I remember. You couldn't cancel it".  
"That's right. Because, if I had, I may not have been able to get in again for some time because she is very busy. Sure, I could have seen another doctor, but I'm comfortable with her. That's why I couldn't cancel".  
He nods.  
"OK. Tell me. I'll be strong for both of us. You have cancer".  
His eyes moisten.  
"Oh Ray", she says softly, wiping away the tears from his eyes.  
"No Sweetie, I don't have cancer".  
She places her lips onto his, kissing him for a long moment.

"Are you and Dave the only twins in your family?"  
The question takes him totally by surprise!  
"Huh?! Well, sure, yeah. Dave and I are the only twins in the Doyle clan".  
He gazes at her intently, wiping his eyes.  
"Why do you ask?"  
She takes a breath.  
"Well Sweetie, there's going to be.....".  
That's when he knows.  
Before she can finish, she finds his right index finger placed onto her lips.  
"Say no more", he whispers, lowering his hand.  
"You're expecting!"  
She nods.  
"I am".  
"You're expecting twins!"  
She nods again with a tremulous smile.  
Raymond Doyle is overjoyed, his chipped tooth smile beaming and his eyes sparkling.  
Laying her back, he gazes down at her abdomen, placing his hands onto it as he brings his lips down and softly kisses it.  
"Hello in there! Be good you two!", he whispers.  
"Oh Ray", she chuckles, playing with his curls.  
Sitting up, his oh so magnificent smile and his oh so magnificent eyes make her heart palpitate strongly as he caresses her face.  
"Well, I think that this may make the following thing that I need to say, no, what I want to say, easier than I anticipated".  
"What's that Ray?", she smiles.  
"The something else that I mentioned earlier".  
"Yes?"  
"Well, it's a question".  
"Oh? What is it Ray?"  
He stands.  
"I'll be right back", he smiles as he moves to the door.  
"That's not a question", she chuckles.  
He laughs his delightful laugh and gives her a cheeky wink.  
Once at the door, he turns back to face her.  
"Just gotta get something from the car".  
He winks at her again.

When he returns, he is holding a dark blue box and, with his irresistible smile, he places it onto the table before sitting back down onto the sofa bed with her.  
Crossing his legs, he leans back, gazing intently at Jaime as she stares at the box for a moment before gazing back at him, tears rimming her eyes.  
Smiling at her, he leans towards her, taking her face into his hands and engulfing her lips with his.

Parting from her, he stands, moving to the box and lifting the lid to reveal the treasure within.  
She stares at the beautiful gold ring nestled inside it before gazing back at him, the tears now trickling down her face.  
Lifting out the ring, he holds it up to her before taking a step back and getting down on one knee.  
With one hand over her heart, she bites her bottom lip before taking a deep breath.  
Arching his eyebrows, the CI-5 man is amused.  
Taking her left hand into his, he places the ring onto her ring finger.  
Squeezing her hand gently, his voice is soft.  
"Please accept this ring from me that you now wear on your finger".  
His eyes gaze intently into hers.

"Miss Jaime Shawford. Will you marry me?"  
Momentarily too stunned to speak, she laughs, nodding her head, absolutely elated.  
"I'm guessing that's a yes?", he blushes.  
"Oh Ray. Rrrraymond. YES. YESSSS".  
With his oh so delightful chipped tooth smile, he stands and moves back to the sofa bed, sitting back down onto it.  
Embracing her, he holds her close, his eyes moist.  
Pushing herself into him, she buries her face into his heart, holding him tightly and never wanting to let him go.  
After some moments, they part.  
Gazing at Jaime, his eyes moist with joyous tears, he laughs.  
Beginning to laugh too, she dries her eyes as she gazes at him.  
"What is it Ray?"  
"I guess we really should have done it the other way around, 'ey? I guess we should have gotten married first, had our Honeymoon, and then started a family. But hey, I'm not complaining".  
He grins.  
She gazes at the man of her dreams, caressing his face with her hands and kissing his lips.  
"I'm not complaining either", she smiles.  
"Gosh Ray, there is NO WAY that I could have waited until AFTER marriage to be THAT close to you".  
He laughs, pulling her close to his heart.  
As she snuggles into his chest, he chuckles as she purrs again.

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN.  
The following morning - earlier than usual - Raymond Doyle arrives at CI-5 Headquarters.  
Placing his sunglasses onto his head, he walks with a determination down the corridor.  
He needs to speak urgently with Alan Cade regarding a matter that cannot wait.

Arriving at Cade's secretary's desk, the extremely attractive man gazes at her, smiling his delightful chipped tooth smile.  
"Good morning Kat".  
Her breath catches in her throat at the sight of him.  
[Oh be still my heart! Please be still!]  
She smiles.  
"Good morning Mr Doyle. How can I help you?"  
He takes a deep breath.  
"I need to speak with Mr Cade".  
"What about?"  
He gazes around for a moment before lowering his head close to her ear.  
"I need to speak with him regarding.....".  
"Yes? Regarding?"  
Lifting his head, he gazes around again before taking another deep breath and speaking back into her ear.  
"It's regarding a matter of the heart".  
"Oh I see", she nods with a knowing smile.  
Standing back up to his full height, he shrugs his shoulders before winking cheekily at her.  
Pressing a button on the device in front of her, she speaks.  
"Mr Cade. Mr Raymond Doyle, 4-5, is here to see you. He says that he needs to speak with you regarding a matter of the heart".  
There is a pause.

"Thank you Mr Cade".  
After pressing the button again, she gazes back at him, her heart beating faster and more vigorously within her.  
"Mr Cade won't be long. He's taking a very important call at the moment, but he knows you're waiting".  
"Thanks", he nods, sitting down onto a chair.  
Lifting his sunglasses from his head, he fidgets with them nervously.  
Gazing at the door to Cade's office, he lifts his right hand to his mouth, subconsciously biting his finger nails as his left hand continues to fidget with his sunglasses.  
[If I can't marry Jaime, I will have no choice but to resign!], he thinks to himself.  
Restless, he places his sunglasses back onto his head and stands.  
Pacing the floor, he waits impatiently for his boss to be finished on the phone.

BEEP!  
Pressing the button, she speaks.  
"Yes Mr Cade!"  
There is a pause.

She speaks again.  
"Thank you Mr Cade. I'll let him know".  
After pressing the button a final time, she smiles again, trying to remain cool, calm and in control of herself, which isn't easy.  
Because he is such an attractive man, women of all races and creeds turn to jelly with one look at him.  
She takes a breath.  
"Mr Cade will see you now".  
"Thanks", he smiles, stepping to the door.  
He knocks, throwing a quick glance back at Kat and giving her a smile.  
"Come in".  
Opening the door, Doyle steps in, closing it behind him.  
Cade stands.  
The two men shake hands.  
Indicating a chair for him, he sits back down.  
Doyle sits down, crossing his legs as he leans back.  
The two men study each other for a moment before Cade speaks.  
"Well, what is it 4-5?"

Bodie enters, having received a message from Karena to meet Doyle here.  
Because marriage is not permitted for CI-5 employees, she figured that he would be grateful for a friend when he comes out.  
"Is Ray in trouble?", he whispers to her.  
"No, I shouldn't think so. Well, he shouldn't be for what he wants to ask Mr Cade".  
"Uh huh! What's he wanna ask him? Do tell", he grins.  
She gazes at the door.  
[Why won't he allow CI-5 employees to marry? Why doesn't he change that ridiculous rule? Is he afraid?], she thinks to herself.

"Karena? Kat? Hello?"  
She turns her attention back to him, her face flushed.  
(As well as being very fond of Mr Doyle, she finds Mr Bodie rather attractive too, although, if she were ever given the chance of having a date with one of them, she would most definitely choose Doyle. Raymond Doyle has always had a special magnetism about him that every other man - including Mr Bodie - seems to lack.)  
"Oh I'm sorry".  
He laughs.  
"Not a problem Love. So. What's he wanna talk to Cade about?"  
"I don't know if I'm at liberty to say".  
He chuckles.  
"Sure yuh can. Doyle and I tell each other everything. Come on. It won't surprise me at all".  
"I think it would Mr Bodie".  
Smiling, he shakes his head.  
"Please. Bodie. Just plain ol' Bodie".  
"Oh yes, of course. Sorry Bodie", she smiles.  
"Not to worry Love", he grins.  
With a quick glance at the door to Cade's office, he gazes back at her.  
"So - what's going on in there?"  
"Mr Doyle is talking with Mr Cade about a matter of the heart".  
"Huh?!"  
She speaks softly.  
"He's talking about getting married".  
"He's talking about WHAT?!"  
She smiles.  
"You're surprised! I can tell".  
"You're damn right I'm surprised!!!!"  
Bodie's voice is louder than he had intended it to be.  
He turns his head briefly to stare at the door.  
"Marriage????!!!! You've gotta be kiddin' mate!"  
He turns his gaze back to Karena.  
"He's got to be kidding! He CAN'T be serious!"  
Gazing back at the door, he mutters, "Being in love is one thing Ray, but marriage?! Come on!"  
Why hadn't his buddy told him about this?  
He paces the floor, glancing at the door and back at Karena alternately.

IN CADE'S OFFICE.  
His face flushed with anger, Doyle springs to his feet.  
Glaring at his boss, he grits his teeth and pounds a fist onto the desk.  
\-------------------  
Bodie and Karena hear his voice - and he sounds extremely angry.  
\-------------------  
"DAMMIT Cade! If you DENY me this, I will NOT stay. I will damn well RESIGN!"  
Just as angry as his employee, Cade hollers, "SIT DOWN DOYLE! And it's MISTER Cade, DAMMIT!"  
Clenching his fists, Doyle defies his boss, refusing to comply.  
\-------------------  
Bodie and Karena glance at each other.  
"Uh oh! Watch out! Raymond Doyle has just erupted!"  
She nods, biting her bottom lip.  
\-------------------  
Throwing off his jacket, he removes his pistol, dropping it onto Cade's desk, his gaze intent on him.  
Removing the shoulder holster, his communication device, and his CI-5 identification wallet, Raymond Doyle throws them onto the desk with the pistol, fighting fiercely to keep his raging temper under control.  
"Consider me RESIGNED!"  
With tears in his eyes, he grabs his jacket and, turning away from his boss, he storms towards the door.  
Throwing the door open, he finds Bodie standing before him.  
Gazing at him for one long moment, he shakes his head before throwing on his jacket and storming away.

"Hey Ray!", Bodie calls out, but his friend is gone.  
"3-7!!!!"  
Cade's voice.  
Stepping into the office, he leans back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.  
After a moment of watching his boss intently, he speaks boldly.  
"You've upset Ray!"  
Cade pours himself a glass of wine.  
"That's not my fault Bodie. Just let him go! He'll be all right when he's had time to cool down!"  
Bodie's eyes narrow as he thinks to himself, [Not your fault? Yeah, right! Whose fault is it then? Saint Nick's?]  
Sipping his wine, Cade continues on.  
"I don't mind my employees falling in love. That's a natural, normal part of life; but I can't have them getting married!!!! It goes against the hard, tough image of CI-5".  
Bodie glares at his boss, stepping towards him as a flame of anger ignites inside him.  
"What about the HUMAN image? You said yourself that we're allowed to fall in love. Just as long as we don't marry?!"  
He pounds a fist into an open palm.  
"You hypocrite!!!! That's what human beings do!", he snarls.  
"BODIE!!!!"  
Cade's voice has a warning tone to it.  
Bodie fights to keep his voice at a normal level as his anger intensifies.  
"If you don't want to have a wife and a family in your life, that's your choice, but why the hell should your employees suffer? What if, Heaven forbid, I, or even you, want to marry one day?"  
He erupts with anger.  
"IT'S THE REAL THING THIS TIME FOR RAY. HE LOVES JAIME WITH ALL HIS HEART, AND HE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO MARRY HER IF HE WANTS TO! Do you think that he would stop doing his job as well as he does because of marriage? Of course not. HE'S A DAMN GOOD AGENT AND YOU KNOW IT. Having a wife and a family will make him EVEN BETTER".  
He takes a breath for composure.  
"IF IT'S THE IMAGE OF CI-5 THAT IS SO BLOODY IMPORTANT TO YOU, THEN I'LL RESIGN AS WELL!!!! PEOPLE ARE MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN A BLOODY IMAGE!!!!"  
He turns and moves away.

"DAMMIT BODIE!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING????"  
Almost at the door, he stops and, taking a breath, he turns back to face his boss.  
"I have a job to do. But first, I'm going to comfort a great mate who's feeling like crap right now. SIR!"  
Moving to the door, he opens it before turning back to face his boss again.  
Stepping boldly back up to him, he leans on the desk and glares at him.  
"You know Cade, I don't blame Ray for resigning!"  
Stepping back from the desk, he again moves to the door and, just before leaving, he turns back to say one final thing.  
"You're a damned miserable ol' bastard!"  
Then, he is gone.

"Maybe so Bodie. AND IT'S MISTER CADE, DAMMIT!", he bellows after him.

Karena steps into the offce.  
"Mr Cade?"  
Gazing at her, he chuckles.  
"I've done it again, haven't I Kat!"  
She smiles and shrugs.  
"Are Bodie and Doyle off CI-5?", she asks him.  
He laughs.  
"They're two of the best men CI-5 has, so I think not".  
"But what about Doyle's wanting to marry? And didn't he just resign?!"  
"I think that I can get him to reconsider".  
He pauses for a moment.

"I hope I can".  
He smiles at her.  
"You know Kat; Bodie and Doyle are right. It's time for a change. I'm going to change the rules - and drop some others completely. I didn't make the current rules, but since I am the boss now, I have the authority to make any changes".  
He takes her hands into his.  
"After all, there shouldn't be anything wrong with marriage".  
He squeezes her hands as his eyes focus intently on hers.  
"Should there?"  
Pulling her close to him, he kisses her.

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT.  
In a nearby park, Raymond Doyle sits slouched on a bench.  
Hiding his red eyes behind his sunglasses, he watches several ducks on a small lake as Bodie steps up to him and sits down onto the bench next to him.  
Without even a glance at his comrade, the smitten Doyle drops his head, gazing at the ground.  
Sitting cross-legged, Bodie leans back, studying his friend intently.  
"Ray?", he says softly.  
"I love her Bodie, and I want to marry her".  
Leaning back against the backrest of the bench, Doyle gazes at his friend, biting his lower lip.  
"And she has said yes".  
Bodie is stunned!  
His friend has proposed?!  
Damn, he IS serious!  
Although wearing sunglasses, he turns his head away to hide his tears.  
Placing a firm, yet reassuring hand onto his buddy's shoulder, Bodie smiles.  
"Jaime's quite a gal Ray".  
He turns his head back.  
"Yeah, she is", he nods.  
"She's my life Bodie. We're in love, and marriage is the right thing for us and the twins".  
Bodie chuckles softly, surprising Doyle, considering what he had just said.  
"What!"  
"I'm sorry mate. I must have misheard you. It sounded like you said twins!"  
He laughs.  
"I did", Doyle responds simply.  
Taken aback, Bodie stares at his partner, shocked at the news!  
"Jaime's expecting twins?!"  
Briefly removing his sunglasses to dry his eyes, Doyle smiles a tremulous smile.  
With a cheeky grin, Bodie nudges his friend warmly before wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace.  
William Bodie has never been as happy for Raymond Doyle as he is right now.  
"That's fantastic Ray! Congratulations!"  
Releasing him, he leans back, gazing at his friend with the biggest grin ever.  
"What're you grinning at?!"  
Bodie's eyes twinkle mischievously.  
"I'm grinning at you. Dad!"  
Doyle smiles.  
"Yeah! That's definitely gonna take some getting used to! I still can't believe it! And twins too!"  
"It's terrific Ray! I can see it now! Two little Doyles running around with their water pistols, squirting everything - and everyone - in sight!!!!"  
The two men laugh at the visions in their heads!  
Getting to his feet, Bodie gazes down at his friend proudly.  
"Come on, I'll buy you an apple juice!"  
He nods at his friend with a smile.  
"Sounds good mate".  
Standing to join his buddy, the two men walk to the local pub.

After their drinks, Doyle retrieves his sunglasses from the bar and puts them on, his gaze fixed intently on his friend.  
"Wanna help me clean out my locker?"  
Bodie shakes his head.  
"No I don't".  
He gazes intently at his best buddy in the world.  
"Don't go Ray. Don't resign".  
Doyle shrugs.  
"It's too late mate. I already have".  
For a long moment, the two men gaze at each other, contemplating their future apart.  
Stepping outside, Bodie and Doyle make their way back to CI-5 Headquarters, clowning around as they do so, but being the top men in their field, they are also alert for any signs of trouble.

Back at Headquarters, Doyle places his sunglasses onto his head as he moves to his locker.  
Bodie gazes at the pictures of the topless women taped on the locker door and shakes his head.  
"You know you're gonna have to give all that up if you tie the knot mate".  
"Yeah. In fact, I already have".  
Taking the pictures off the door, he offers them to Bodie, who is beaming.  
"You're giving me Betty, Christina - and your personal favourite Gladys? Thaaaanks", he grins.  
Doyle smiles.  
"I have a real woman now Bodie. I don't need to fantasize anymore with pictures of fake women".  
His friend is shocked!  
"Fake women? Doyle, look at these. Look at Gladys! FAKE?! I'm worried about you mate. You wanting to marry has turned your brain into mush!"  
His friend smirks.  
"Just don't let Cheryl see those; she'll have your crown jewels on a silver platter if she does".  
Winking at his friend with a cheeky smile, he turns on his mobile and, placing it into his jacket's lower pocket, he closes the locker door.  
Footsteps are coming down the corridor towards them.  
"Damn, don't look now, it's Cade", Bodie cautions his friend.  
Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists at the sight of the CI-5 boss as he approaches them, Doyle speaks clearly and confidently behind his tears.  
"He can't touch me. I'm no longer with CI-5".  
"Ray!"  
Placing a hand onto his buddy's shoulder, Bodie shakes his head.  
"Come on mate. Sure you are".  
His eyes still on Cade, Doyle pounds a fist into an open hand as he speaks.  
"I've resigned Bodie. I have nothing to say to him".

"3-7. 4-5. Just the two men I want to see".  
The two friends gaze at each other for a moment before turning back to face him.  
"I want to see you both in my office right now. Leave your locker Doyle. Come on you two".  
They gaze at each other again before following their boss to his office.

CADE'S OFFICE.  
Stepping in, William Bodie and Raymond Doyle sit down into the two chairs opposite Cade's chair behind the desk - and they wait.

Moving to his chair, the CI-5 boss sits down.  
Doyle sits cross-legged with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes focused elsewhere.  
Generally fearing nothing and nobody, right now, Bodie is fearful for his job.  
If Cade fires him, what will he do?  
He takes a breath, trying to remain as calm as possible.  
He could very well be fired. After all, he had called Cade a bastard.  
No, worse than that, he had called him a damned miserable ol' bastard.  
He's a goner for sure - and it's his own fault.  
Cade gazes at the two men sitting before him.  
"4-5".  
Focusing onto his boss, he glares at him, his fists clenching.  
Bending down behind the desk, he lifts up a plastic bag and releases the contents.  
A communication device, a shoulder holster, a pistol and a Raymond Doyle CI-5 identification wallet fall out onto the desk.  
"I believe these belong to you".  
Bodie and Doyle glance at each other before returning their focus onto Cade.  
He continues.  
"3-7".  
[Dammit, here it comes! The firing!], he thinks to himself.  
He sits straight, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
"Sir!"

To his surprise - and relief - when Cade speaks again, he does not fire him.  
Instead, he says, "You and Doyle hit the streets. There are bastards much worse than me out there. Bastards that need to be quickly - and efficiently - dealt with, and brought to justice".  
The CI-5 men gaze at each other, and then back to their boss.

"You had better watch yourself though Bodie, because if you step out of line again, I will have no hesitation in firing you".  
"Yes Sir", he acknowledges.  
"I will Sir. And thank you".  
He breathes a silent sigh of relief.  
Turning his attention back to Doyle, he asks him to reconsider as he pushes the items from the plastic bag towards him.  
He shakes his head.  
"No!"  
Bodie stares at him.  
"Ray!"  
Leaning forward, Raymond Doyle's sky blue eyes focus intently onto Cade.  
"Not if I can't marry The Love Of My Life".

After a long, awkward silence, Cade stands, so Bodie and Doyle also stand, assuming the interview to be over.  
"4-5".  
Cade stretches out a hand to him.  
With his arms folded across his chest, Doyle watches him, trying to read him.  
Glancing briefly at his partner, he turns his gaze back to Cade, who lowers his hand and shakes his head.  
[What's going through your mind Cade?], he thinks to himself.

"Congratulations 4-5 on your upcoming marriage. You're a good man, and I don't want to lose you".  
He turns his gaze to Bodie.  
"Or you".  
The two friends gaze at each other again.  
"Please don't resign 4-5. Both you and 3-7 are the best. I need you both on my team to help keep the crime rate down and the streets clean".  
He pauses for a moment, gazing at Bodie before turning his head back to Doyle.  
"Yes, it IS a dirty job, but somebody has to do it; and there's nobody better than you and Bodie. CI-5 needs you".  
He pauses again, hoping that the silence will sway him to return to the ranks.  
"The community needs you".  
Focusing on Cade, the contents on the desk, Bodie, and Cade again, he strokes his damaged cheek.  
Bodie looks on, holding his breath with anticipation as he waits for his partner's decision.  
Will he reconsider? Will he return to CI-5?  
Doyle's penetrating eyes remain intent on Cade as he contemplates.

Finally, he steps forth and stretches out a hand.  
Taking his hand, Cade joyously wraps it into his.  
Wiping his eyes with his left hand, Doyle's enchanting smile lights up the room.

The handshake over, Raymond Doyle removes his jacket and steps forward to reclaim the items.  
Putting the shoulder holster on, he then places the pistol inside it.  
Resuming his jacket, he retrieves the identification wallet, placing it into a back pocket of his jeans before retrieving the communication device and placing it into the pocket over his heart.  
"Welcome back 4-5".  
He nods.  
"Thank you Sir. I'm glad to be back".  
Overwhelmingly happy at his best buddy's return to CI-5, Bodie pricks up his two thumbs and grins the biggest grin ever.  
"Don't forget to invite me to the Wedding", the CI-5 boss smiles.  
"I won't".  
"You won't forget? Or you won't invite me?"  
Doyle laughs.  
"You'll receive an Invitation Sir".  
"Great. OK fellas. Get out there and bring down those bad guys".  
Bodie and Doyle nod and head to the door.

When they're gone, he calls his secretary in.  
Stepping up to him, she smiles.  
"Yes Sir?"  
He shakes his head.  
"No need to be formal Love", he smiles.  
"Go to your desk and put the answering-device on, then put the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign onto the door and return to me".  
He winks at her.  
Her eyes shining, she smiles and winks back at him.

After closing the door, she steps up to him.  
Taking her into his arms, he leans her back onto the desk.  
"Oh Alan", she smiles.  
Their lips pressed together, they kiss long and hard, their passion for each other engulfing them.  
THE END.  
THE END? I think not.

Perhaps Alan and Karena/Kat will, one day, tie the knot.  
Or not.  
And as for Bodie and Cheryl?  
Perhaps.  
One day.  
Or perhaps not.  
And as for Dave and Marjorie?  
It seems very unlikely that they will ever marry; even though they are both very fond of each other.  
They seem to relish the idea of acting as a married couple, but neither of them have contemplated the likelihood of marriage in the future.  
But for Raymond Doyle and Jaime Shawford, it is just the beginning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FOOTNOTES:-  
*- Marjorie's hidden clothes were soon discovered under the pillows and blankets in the cupboard and, after forensics had identified them as hers, William Bodie and Raymond Doyle were called upon to arrest her.  
Despite his other commitments, Dave has been visiting her regularly during this very difficult time for her.  
He has been her rock; the lifeline that she so desperately needs right now.  
*- Because David had kept to his obligations with his community work, and he was always prompt and polite and he followed the rules and his instructions, he was exonerated; so now that he is totally freed from his twelve month commitment, the first thing that he had really wanted to do was to celebrate his great news over a drink down at the local pub with his brother; but Ray always seems to be working; and not just at CI-5.  
;-) :-D

**- Parking the Capri on the right hand side of the street, the hospital's steps are behind Bodie and Cheryl, rather than in front of them (the driver's side is on the curb and the passenger's side is on the street).  
All is well though because there is just a trickle of traffic at that time, and as long as they are careful, they should be safe.


End file.
